Adeyyo
|artist = |from = |tvfilm = |year = 2016 |dlc = |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 2https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hRm9DbBt1RM |nosm = |mc = |pc = to |gc = to |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 121https://youtu.be/hRm9DbBt1RM |kcal = |dura = |nowc = |audio = |choreo = Céline Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BoRwgcfBXjM/?taken-by=cain_celine.le_labo |perf = }}"Adeyyo" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman. Her hair is pink, and tied into two long conical hives that stick out on each direction. Then, the hair is wrapped up in violet ribbons, that forms a central headpiece in the front, and the free ends flow freely from the back. The upper half of her face is painted orange, with a sky-blue line separating the face paint from the rest of the face. She's adorned in a celestial dancer's costume which includes an orange bra, with an orange cloth attached to the lower rim of the bra. The cloth has multiple strips, which are folded upwards covering the right half of the chest, and then attached togetherly to a light blue badge, that extends from her light blue choker. She wears a loose orange long skirt, with deep sections cut out over each leg, giving a three-sectioned clothing piece. The skirt has patches of sky blue designs towards the bottom. She wears a rope-like light blue hip girdle over the skirt, sky-blue bracelet on her right hand, and sky blue anklets on both of her feet. She has intricate henna-like tattoos on both her left leg and arms, which is pink in colour. During the chorus, her white skin turns into a shade of purple, her orange clothing parts turn purple, her hair turns blue, her orange facepaint turns violet, and both of her tattoos turn yellow and have a bright glow. Background The background takes place in a relaxing forest. A rocky waterfall is seen flowing in the background and emitting a dark blue aura. Some leaves and branches of trees are seen swaying near the waterfall. The floor of made up of a patterned stone pavement with overgrowth of leafy plants, bushes, grass, and small yellow sunflowers on the sides and coming through cracks. There are remains of a building and pillars, most likely inspired by Ottoman (Turkish) architecture, covered in vines and ivy. Some of the pillars are collapsed and broken, scattered across the background. The overgrown plants illuminate yellow or pink and a pink glow with symbols similar to the pattern on the coach's leg comes from the ground, following the movements of the dancer. During the chorus, a large burst of light and colored smoke that looks like large leaves emerge from behind the coach, travelling across the landscape. Most of the surroundings including the waterfall, floor, and architecture turn to a dark blue or black color, while the plants on the stone and ivy on the pillars turn magenta pink, yellow, and aqua blue. A bright white glow and some sparkles appear over the plants when the coach motions in their directions and to the beat of the music. More leaf-shaped smoke patterns appear and disolve througout the chorus. At the end of the chorus, the burst of light travels in and everything reverts to the original colors. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: When your hands are raised up, move them to your hips fast closed in a fist. Gold Move 2: Leaned a bit to the left, move your arm to the right over your forehead as if you are wiping out a sweat. This is the final move of the routine. Adeyyo gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Adeyyo gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Trivia *''Adeyyo'' is the second Turkish-language song in the series. Gallery Game Files Adeyyo Cover Generic 335564.jpg|''Adeyyo'' A3772ABA-D636-4199-B9CA-CAB850A8C30D.jpeg|Coach selection screen Others Adeyyo thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Adeyyo thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Ece Seçkin - Adeyyo Teasers Adeyyo - Gameplay Teaser (US) Adeyyo - Gameplay Teaser (UK) References Site Navigation tr:Adeyyo es:Adeyyo Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Turkish Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019